


You Look Like An Elvis Fan...

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: And makes everything better, Domestic Fluff, Elvis Presley's music, Fluff, Hail to the king, I mean seriously ALL THE FLUFF, Is one of the best Disney movies ever, Lilo & Stitch - Freeform, M/M, Makes things better too, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, all Mitchell wants to do is come home, take a long hot shower, and snuggle with his boyfriend Anders. All of his plans are thrown out the window the moment he walks in to their flat...well, not so much thrown out the window as shimmied out the window, and he still gets what he wants anyways. </p><p>Anders has some serious dance moves. Mitchell is surprised and happy about it. Romance abounds and teeth will rot from the sugariness of it all. And there's Elvis, as well as a little Hawaiian girl and her little blue alien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like An Elvis Fan...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/gifts).



> Written for Blue, who requested it several days ago. Hopefully it makes you feel as happy as it made me feel to write it! If that made sense... Comments and critiques always welcomed!

_You look like an angel_

_Walk like an angel_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise…_

Mitchell had been working the morning shift at work, a time he’d taken over recently for a co-worker out on maternity leave, and all he wanted was to get out of the cool afternoon sun and into his lovely flat with his lovely boyfriend who had the ever-loving day off. The vampire planned on taking a long shower (even though he’d taken one at the hospital already, the flu season was on in the New Zealand winter), eating some lunch, and maybe grabbing his lover for a long nap after a long session of slow sex. Yes, that sounded perfect. However, all of his plans flew out of the window when he stepped foot through the door. He saw a sight he never thought he’d see, and he never wanted it to end. There was a dancing man in his flat, his boyfriend, to be exact. But it wasn’t the fact that his boyfriend was dancing that surprised him; no, it was what the god was dancing  _to_  that surprised him. _  
_

Because playing on Anders’ state-of-the-art movie theater-quality sound system and gloriously large HD TV was the last movie Mitchell ever expected Anders to watch: _Lilo & Stitch_. 

Now, don’t get Mitchell wrong, he knew his lover could enjoy a kid’s movie as much as any other adult. As far as Mitchell knew, it was hit-or-miss with his lover, like it was with most of the Johnson clan. Mike had a soft spot for  _Neverending Story_ , Ty was a fan of  _The Great Muppet Caper_  (and no, he didn’t like  _Frozen_ , thank you very much!), and Axl was an unabashed supporter of  _Mulan_  and  _The Lion King_. But Anders? Well, he’d sit through any children’s film he managed to get caught up in, but he’d never told Mitchell what his favorite one. When it came to the blondest Johnson’s favorite kid’s movie, the closest anyone could figure was that he liked either  _Labyrinth_  or  _The Jungle Book_ , but no one was certain. They hadn’t had a lot of time or money to see or buy children’s films when they were young, and so the Johnson family had a limited knowledge of children’s cinema until they were grown up and could watch old movies on TV. 

But it seemed Anders  _did_  have a favorite, just one that was far more recent than any of the other brother’s. The vampire crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching his lover dance around the living room. It was rare that anyone saw Anders in anything less than a full suit or something fancy, but every morning and evening Mitchell was privileged enough to see Anders in simple clothing, often one of Mitchell’s t-shirts and a pair of sweats. The god had a habit of walking around barefoot, which Mitchell found terribly endearing for some reason; he felt like it made Anders more vulnerable, but he couldn’t explain why. Anders was in one of his usual stay-at-home outfits: an old pair of grey sweats and one of Mitchell’s worn band shirts. His bare feet made only minimal noise on the floor as he wobbled around, his back to Mitchell. It seemed like Anders hadn’t heard the vampire come in. 

_You’re the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are…_

The vampire knew his lover could dance and dance well, (ballroom had been something Mitchell particularly enjoyed, and almost anyone could master the waltz with some lessons, and Anders had taken to it like a fish to water, although that might have been because of Mitchell’s naughty reward system when Anders master a move…) but he’d never seen him like this. The god had some serious moves. Anders seemed to be a master of old school dancing, doing everything from Charleston to the mashed potato as the Elvis song played in the background. The man wasn’t even looking at the screen as Lilo and her little blue alien ran around causing mischief; no, it seemed like Anders was in his own world for the moment. Mitchell could see the popcorn and soda on the coffee table, so it looked like Anders had just spontaneously gotten up to dance when the song came on. Mitchell smiled and watched his lover with rapt attention. 

All too soon, the song ended, and Anders did a spin that ended with him looking right at his vampiric boyfriend. The blonde was flushed with exertion, and a happy smile was on his face, one that only grew brighter as he saw his beloved against the wall. He reached down to grab the remote and hit the pause button, the shenanigans of the girl and her alien stopping mid-stride as Anders walked around the couch to greet Mitchell. 

"Hey! You’re home early." The blonde didn’t look a bit unhappy about the turn of events as he stood in front of his boyfriend, still catching his breath.

"Nah, you just lost track of time. I was actually a bit late." Mitchell reached up to push a wayward curl off of Anders’ forehead; he loved seeing Anders like this, free and uninhibited. He loved that Anders felt free to be himself, however wacky or cheesy or adorable his true self was at the moment. Mitchell fell just a little bit more in love with the man he’d already devoted himself to in that moment. 

"Oh! Well, yeah, I was watching a movie, and well, the mood struck me, so, yeah…" Mitchell also loved how he could trip up the god of words, and a smirk crossed the vampire’s face as he leaned down to kiss Anders’ nose and pull him closer. The smaller man scrunched up his nose; he wasn’t fond of that particular move of Mitchell’s, but he always allowed it without too much fuss. 

"I didn’t know you liked this movie." Mitchell had seen it when it came out on a whim of Annie’s, and he’d like it well enough when he saw it. He’d met Elvis once, when the man was at the height of his fame, and it was nice hearing the American’s music again. "I thought kid’s movies weren’t your thing."

"Of course they’re my thing, I’m a lover of all kinds of cinema, my darling vampire!" Anders laughed, his voice taking on an air of comically fake hurt and superiority. "From French art houses to Disney backlots, I’m a man of many tastes. And  _Lilo & Stitch_ happens to be a true cinematic classic! And…it’s my favorite movie.” He blushed a little, scratching his cheek for a moment, a nervous habit of his when Mitchell was around. 

"It is?" Mitchell raised an eyebrow, making no move to go and get cleaned. He was quite content where he was, with an armful of warm, sexy blonde. "Why?" He was genuinely curious. 

"Well, it’s funny, and sweet, and…it’s about someone who doesn’t fit in, no matter how much everyone else wants them to, and….then they meet someone who loves them for who they are. And even though they have their troubles, they accept each other. No strings attached. They’re family. I…always wanted that." Anders blushed and ducked his head, unused to being so vulnerable, even with his boyfriend, the only one who’d ever seen Anders at his very weakest. "And when I first saw this movie, I loved it because it’s what I wanted. And now, when I see it, well…I love it because I have it now. With you." He looked at Mitchell with hopeful, slightly guarded eyes, wondering if his vampire would laugh at him. 

But there was no laughter coming out of Mitchell’s mouth, not at this. Instead, there was a small, soft, warm smile gracing Irish lips, and a gloved hand caressed Anders’ cheek. He drew Anders in for a kiss, slow and sweet, making sure Anders could feel every bit of his adoration and affection for the smaller man before him. When Anders needed air desperately, Mitchell pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together. “So what you’re sayin’ is….I’m the Stitch to your Lilo?” There was no malice in his words, maybe a little bit of friendly teasing, but nothing hurtful. Not at all.

Anders grinned brightly. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. You’re the Stitch to my Lilo.” He pressed a kiss to Mitchell’s lips. “…But there’s no way I’m wearing a Hawaiian-print dress for you babe, not for all the sex in the world.”

And just like that, the mood was broken, and they were both holding each other up as they giggled like kids. When they finally caught their breaths, a shower was taken (together, of course), clothes were put on, and a pair of lovestruck idiots sat on the big plush couch and watched the rest of a Disney movie together. More popcorn was lost to the floor than was eaten, partly from a food fight, mostly because they tried tossing kernels into each others’ mouths. The soda was all gone before the movie ended, and by the time the credits began rolling, Anders and Mitchell were comfortable entwined on the couch, still giggling like madmen as Elvis serenaded them into a well-earned afternoon nap. 

_You’re the devil in disguise_

_Oh yes you are…_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a quote from one of the most awesome Disney movies ever, "Lilo & Stitch".


End file.
